


Nuestro Propio Idioma

by Ramc95



Series: YuuVik [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Yuuri / Omega Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Víktor está en la ciudad solo sin nadie quien lo cuide y para colmo en celo, alguien lo encuentra y para Viktor es el hombre más apuesto que haya visto alguna vez, como resultado terminan apareandose y uniéndose.Ahora sólo les queda descubrir su futuro sin entenderse uno al otro ya que hablan distintos idiomas.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YuuVik [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863988
Kudos: 5





	Nuestro Propio Idioma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Own Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889263) by [Lady_Hart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart). 



Su cuerpo dolia, era un dolor anhelante, ansiando el toque de su compañero, no es que tuvo uno pero su cuerpo aparentemente convencido de que solo ese toque calmaria su necesidad. 

Un gemido resonó en aquella casa vacía que había tenido acceso, Viktor sabía que no era seguro. 

Escapar del palacio para evitar hablar de un matrimonio arreglado no parecía haber sido buena idea, su celo había llegado en el peor momento e intentar regresar en ese momento sería mala idea.

Había pasado su celo antes y este se vio distinto. 

Viktor necesitaba a su compañero. Ahora 

La puerta de aquella casa vacía se abrió y el olor a canela y lavando inundó sus fosas nasales y un gemido necesitado se escapó de su garganta. Aquella persona olía muy bien. 

Se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona detrás del olor. Un plebeyo, supuso Viktor. El otro tenía cabello oscuro, ojos color chocolate y anteojos con montura azul. Una cintura delgada y muslos para morirse. Una apuesto plebeyo. 

"Por favor, tócame". Su voz tembló al decir esas simples palabras. Viktor nunca le había dicho eso a nadie mientras estaba en celo antes. 

La mayoría de las veces, sufría en silencio. Había algo en esta persona que ansiaba. Lo necesitamos. 

Los ojos de la otra persona se abrieron antes de responder en un idioma que no reconoció. Viktor había hablado en su lengua natal. 

Otra ola de deseo lo invadió, más fuerte esta vez. Unos pasos suaves se le acercaron. La persona con dificultad hablando en el mismo idioma que antes. Viktor nunca antes había deseado saber otro idioma. 

Gimió y se contorneo desde su posición en el piso, de alguna manera el otro tenía que darse cuenta de lo que quería. 

El otro extendió la mano hacia su figura y se detuvo antes de tocarlo. Viktor miró a los ojos marrones que busca una respuesta de él y asintió con la cabeza, esperando que condujera a lo que su cuerpo ansiaba.

Los dedos rozaron suavemente su piel febril, enfriándose donde se tocaban. Viktor se estremeció. Sus ojos aún se clavaron en los del otro. 

Por un momento, le pareció ver un destello rojo en ellos. El toque se hizo más firme. Una caricia en su mejilla que hizo gemir, rogando por más.

Este fue el toque que su cuerpo había anhelado. El aroma a canela y lavanda se hizo más fuerte, teñido de deseo, Viktor necesitó más. Quería ahogarse en eso. Tenerlo aferrado a él todo el tiempo.

El toque refrescante se fue. Su piel comenzó a arder de nuevo, más caliente que antes. “Por favor, tócame de nuevo. Te necesito ".

Sus palabras parecieron caer en oídos sordos cuando la otra persona se dio vuelta. 

Viktor solo podría mirar mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. ¿Hemos hecho algo mal? ¿No lo queríanñ? 

Le dolía el corazón al ver que le daba la espalda. Su compañero lo estaba rechazando.

Un clic hizo eco en la habitación, por lo demás silenciosa. 

Los pasos volvieron y encontraron la vista, esperando que su mente no estuviera jugando trucos. 

El otro había vuelto a él y el toque suave y refrescante alivió parte del anhelo dentro de él.

Viktor todavía quería más.

El otro pronunció más palabras y Viktor no pudo entenderlo. No es que importara. Mientras el otro podría oler cuánto lo deseaba.

La otra persona se cernía sobre él. Un dedo señalado hacia el mismo. "Yuuri".

Su corazón se derritió. "Viktor". Se señaló

Un dedo tocó los labios de Yuuri. Viktor asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para besarlo.

Sus labios se encontraron suavemente al principio. Entonces, el deseo primario se hizo carg olvidando la timidez entre ellos.

Viktor pasó los dedos por las hebras sedosas y oscuras mientras su compañero exploraba su cuerpo. La camisa fue tirada hacia arriba y luego descartada. 

Las manos de Yuuri continuarán vagando, los dedos finalmente se posarán sobre sus pezones. Frotándolos, apretando. Rompieron su beso una vez más.

Suaves besos fueron presionados contra su pecho llegando a sus pezones chupandolos 

El otro se apartó y lo miro mostrando una sonrisa sabiendo lo destruido y necesitado que estaba Viktor y eso que ni siquiera llegaron a la mejor parte.

Viktor creyó ver el destello rojo nuevamente mientras Yuuri se quitaba la camisa.

Pero sus ojos fueron deleitados con los abdominales más increíbles que había visto. 

El otro llegó a el y tiró de sus pantalones antes de encontrar su mirada nuevamente y Viktor asintió con la cabeza. 

Pronto, fueron retirados junto con su ropa interior. Slick goteaba por sus muslos y pre-semen filtraba de su pene. Yuuri sonrió antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas. Y dios, la imagen era ardiente.

Los dedos reconocieron el lubricante y Yuuri lamió la sustentabilidad y la gimió, en esos momentos Víktor procesó que se correría intentando evitar aquella herética imágen. 

Aquella boca tomó su pene y los dedos tantearon su entrada. Un dedo se abrió paso en su cavidad y expulso más esencia de si mismo. 

Dios, necesitamos con desesperación a aquel hombre. 

"Por favor", rogó. 

"Yuuri".

No importaba que no hablaran el mismo idioma. Necesitaba a este hombre dentro del el. 

Un segundo dedo fue añadido, abriéndole buscando su placer y Víktor jadeo al ser añadido un tercer dedo. 

Gimió, pidió, rogó por más dejándose llevar por su celo. 

Cuando un cuarto dedo fue insistido en que estaba listo, todo lo que era era el miembro de Yuuri. 

Finalmente los dedos fueron retirados y gimió ante el acto. 

Yuuri se enfrenta y se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior. 

La mirada de Víktor enseguida se convirtió al miembro de Yuuri, sorprendiendose al ver lo largo y también lo grueso que era. 

" Eso va a entrar en mi" Pensó Viktor

Yuri tomó slick y unto en su pene para luego alinearlo en la entrada de Viktor. El mismo que tembló de ansias al ser rosado con la longitud y mojarse más con sus fluidos. 

Con los ojos fijos el uno al otro, Viktor asintió lentamente permitiendo lo siguiente. 

Se obligó a relajarse ya que tomar el grueso y largo de aquel mástil dolía un poco y lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba. 

Cuando el movimiento se detuvo, Viktor se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo. Y encontrarse Unidos totalmente, piel con piel. Se sentía tan lleno. 

Sus ojos miraron al otro y esta vez no se imaginó el rojo en su mirar, su color de ojos inicial era inexistente. 

En un vaivén inicial, esos ojos lo atrajeron en besos lujuriosos y deliciosos, a pesar de haberse corrido antes podía sentir otro orgasmo avecinarse. 

Cada vaivén tocaba su punto, haciéndole lloriquear de placer y no pasó mucho cuando otro orgasmo lo golpeó. 

Yuri le siguió después, unos toques lo devolvieron de su placer dando permiso al ser tocado su cuello. 

El mismo que fue seccionado dejando marcas en el. Viktor enterró la nariz en aquel ser que olía a canela y lavanda. El mismo que se hacia más fuerte. 

Sentia un tercer orgasmo avecinarse, estaba tan cerca que presionando sus dientes. 

Era la hora de unirse. 

Perdió la noción poniendo sus ojos en blanco mientras era marcado. Mismo que Viktor devolvió, cambió como el otro se corría dentro, formándose el nudo que dejaron unidos.

Jadeó tratando de recuperar el aliento. 

Una mano rozó el estómago algo abultado por la simiente del Alfa. 

Viktor se sentirá completo al sentir esa sensación imaginando problemáticos los cachorros en ese lugar. 

En el vínculo podría sentir afecto, amor, adoración. 

Viktor no sabía que separaría el futuro. 

Pero almenos sabía que no había cometido un error. 

Todos los créditos para "Lady_Hart" quien creó esta maravillosa historia XD


End file.
